His Little Flower
by xXSunsparkXx
Summary: Rose Starlane didn't know she'd become the personal mechanic to Megatron as she heard his painful cries and offered to help. Or that it would lead her into a deeper relationship than she'd ever known before, just by becoming his flower. Megatron/OC
1. Offering Help

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my new story! (For the record if any of you are worried that I'm leaving my other story Scars, don't be. I have a lot of free time lately and have decided to try a Decepticon love story. Scars is still my number one priority, so it'll be updated first and foremost before this.) This chapter is just so I can see what you guys think of it. REVIEWS, so I can decide on continuing or not, would be highly appreciated! This starts between ROTF and DOTM. I hope you guys enjoy and welcome my new OC Rose with open arms! **

A small sigh of relief escaped the Decepticon leader's lips as he rested against the cliff side. He was in so much pain, it felt like everything was hurting. Giving a disgusted growl he threw his broken arm into the forest, where it hit a tree with a thump. Optimus did this to him, he killed his master and sliced off his arm. "Optimus." He hissed the name, venom oozing out of that one hated word. He was his brother, but they never acted like brothers. It seemed like they were destined to hate each other from the start. As he was the leader of the Decepticons, and Optimus was the leader of the Autobots. Optimus and his dinky little team were responsible for this whole war, and the destruction of their beloved home Cybertron. Megatron looked up at the sky, wishing it was nighttime so he could look for his planet.

Rose Starlane was hiking through the forest when she saw a tree fall just to the left of her. Jumping slightly, she headed over to the large oak, curious as to what caused it to fall down. Her auburn eyes widened when she found a large piece of metal a few feet away from it. Cautiously, she walked over to it to get a better look. It almost looked like an _arm._ Wrapping her hands around it, she found that it was quite heavy, but she could handle it.

Rose had a love for machinery, and art. Whenever she got the chance, and a nice piece of scrap metal, she'd tinker with it and usually made something amazing out of it. Not many people knew about her passion though, she knew she'd be a laughing stock if anyone found out. They knew she was very artistic, but they never knew she was artistic with metal. Still, she wanted to get a better look at this 'arm.' Maybe she could use it to finish a part for a kitchen appliance that her mother broke.

Once she reached her favorite spot she dropped the arm and huffed exhaustedly, it was way heavier than she thought. Turning towards the view she took in the sights around her. She had a clear view of the ocean from her cliff, and salty breezes would blow off and hit her from time to time, which for some reason calmed her immensely. She had always loved the water. Putting her wavy chocolate brown hair in a ponytail she rolled of her sleeves and got to work. Taking a few parts here, and putting it in a different place. A soft smile graced her face as she worked, she loved the fact that she could get away from society for awhile and just take some time to relax.

Rose knew she was a very quiet girl, and preferred hanging out with a few close friends than a whole crowd. Many people came to her for advice, whether it be for relationship troubles, depression, or just plain choices that they are unsure to make without some guidance. Rose may be seventeen, but people, some even older than her thought she was very wise. If people didn't come to her for advice, they came for a smile. Everyone loved her smiles, they could light up a room or cheer someone up on one of their gloomiest days. They held so much love in them, and so much love she had to give.

Rose finished taking all the parts off of the skeleton. And was just about to start looking at it, when she heard a groan of what sounded like pain. She stopped what she was doing and listened closely, hoping to catch whatever did it if it did it again. Sure enough another groan was heard. Rose got up and started walking towards the sound, it didn't sound like an animal, it was more humanlike. A concerned look etched itself into her face. She hoped that whoever it was, that she could help them. She pushed through the trees, going towards the sound. It got louder and louder until she gasped. It wasn't a human at all, and quite frankly, she had no idea _what_ it was.

This metal being was much taller, standing at about 30 feet. It was built like a human, with two legs and one…arm. She glanced back at the piece of metal she took apart. That was probably it's arm! She heard another painful groan, and knew what she had to do. Scary or not it needed her help, she could put it's arm back on if it let her. She just hoped it wouldn't squish her in the meantime. Jogging back to the metal arm she quickly put all the pieces back on and dragged it towards the metal person. Still hidden in the trees, she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, and walked out into the open, arm in tow.

Megatron glared down at the human femme, taking note of how she had his broken arm. "What do you want insect!" He yelled.

Rose shrunk back but held her ground. Trying to keep her voice as clear as possible she said, "I found your arm, and I was wondering…if you, if you would like me to put it back on?"

Megatron's glare became one of surprise. Had this human just asked him, the leader of the Decepticons, keen on wiping out their race, if he wanted her _help?_ He glanced down at his torn shoulder. It was giving him a lot of pain, maybe he could let her try, just so he could go back to his base without looking so weak. But no, _that _would make him look weak, "What makes you think I want your help?" He snapped.

Rose glared at him, she may be nice but when it came to somebody's wellbeing, no matter how much of a jerk they are, she didn't tolerate nonsense. She put her hands on her hips, not intimidated by his glare. "Well I could hear you crying out in pain so it obviously hurts! Could you let go of your pride for one minute just so I can help you?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, this female human, who knew full well that he could squash her like a bug, was _ordering _him around! "No! Leave me at peace insect! I do not wish to be annoyed by pathetic organisms like yourself!"

Rose rolled her eyes. Even when he yelled at her he sounded like he was in pain. Throwing the arm on the ground she turned on her heel, about to leave. "Fine! I was just trying to help! Your arm is clean off your body, half of your face is gone, and you've got dents and scratches all through your metal! If I were you I'd want me to help you! Maybe then you wouldn't be so goddamn cranky!" Huffing she jogged away, intent on leaving the area immediately.

Megatron sat there, stunned. _No one_ in his millions of years had _ever_ stood up to him like that. He knew he should've killed her right on the spot, but for some reason, he found her bravery…refreshing. Every soldier he had cowered away in fear when he was near, as they should. If any of them made a mistake he'd kill them right then and there, and they knew that. But that femme, he'd never seen anything like it in a human before. She was different from the others, way less disgusting. Maybe he should let her help him, after all, if she did anything wrong he could just kill her.

Satisfied with his conclusion his got up, hissing in pain. It wasn't that hard to find her, given he was taller than most of their 'trees' as they called them. She was picking up her belongings, getting ready to leave. Megatron walked through the trees towards the little human, surprised that she hadn't noticed his presence yet. Transformers usually made a little more noise, given their size. He tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump back in fear. Sadly what she didn't realize was that she was right on the edge of the cliff. She looked up at the metal man with terrified eyes, before she fell to the sea. Screaming as loud a she could, she braced for impact. But suddenly, the air stopped whooshing past her and she came to a halt. Opening her eyes, she looked around to see what happened. A long talon-like hand had grabbed her just before she hit the water. She felt the digits wrap around her as she was heaved up back onto the cliff. Megatron stood up with his palm faced up so she could sit properly on it. He moved his hand so she was right against his face, a red glow illuminating her whole body. "Why did you do that?" He hissed menacingly.

Rose gulped, he was mad now. But, why did he save her in the first place. "I-I'm sorry, you startled me and I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses child. I have decided to accept your help, that is the only reason why I saved you, you could be of use to me." He lowered his hand so she could climb off. She swayed a little, still a little shaky from her fall. Megatron put one talon in front of her body to steady her, humans could be so weak.

Rose picked up her belongings and headed towards the woods, but stopped when she didn't hear him walking behind her. She turned around and looked at him confused. "Aren't you coming?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my shop, I need to get some supplies to fix your arm and face. I don't have all the necessary tools I need to do the job."

Megatron understood, he transformed into the jet and opened the door. "Come, I'll fly us there, then we will come straight back so I do not bring any attention to myself."

Rose nodded and climbed in, gasping when the seatbelt strapped itself around her. Making herself comfortable, a question coming to mind. "Hey, I never got your name."

They rode in silence before the communicator crackled to life, "My designation is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Rose almost smirked at the lofty air in his voice. Leader huh? We'll just see about that. "My name is Rose, but I guess you can just call me insect or whatever." She giggled a little.

"Yes, I think I'll stick to insect."

**A/N: Whew! That took a good two hours to come up with! As I said before, REVIEW! I ****NEED ****to know what you guys think! Continue or don't continue?**

**Thanks so much. **

**~Courtney**


	2. Megs

**A/N: After so many wonderful reviews to continue here I am with the next chapter! My plan is to update each story every other day so it can balance out. Chapter 10 of Scars should be out tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy!**

The rest of the flight back to Rose's shop was done in silence. They didn't have much to say other than Megatron yelling at her to keep her bodily functions to herself. Rose snickered a little at that. Megatron couldn't believe how _unafraid_ this human was of him. He knew that he could be scary, but she didn't even seem to notice. And that made him a little angry because he _wanted_ her to fear him, as it was in his nature. But then, he liked that she didn't. He just wanted to hit himself right now, maybe that would help his mental processors to function properly.

A few minutes later he landed beside her home where she did all her mechanic work. It was just a small little cottage in the middle of nowhere, but since she did so well doing her job, she got paid good money. Rose jumped out and jogged into her garage, muttering something as she took in how messy it was. Megatron stayed where he was so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of transforming. He waited impatiently for a few minutes, until enough was enough. "Hurry up insect!"

Rose stuck her head out of the door, giving him a glare. "I am! I just need to grab one more thing. You know, you could _help_ me?"

"Why would I wish to help you?"

"Because if you did we could get out of here _faster._" Seriously, why did the guy have to _yell_ so much?

"I'd rather stay here."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, just let me carry this stuff over there and we can go." She grabbed her now very heavy toolbox with both hands and stumbled over to the jet. Megatron didn't even open the door for her. "Uh hello? Could you open the door?"

"Oh, are you talking to me? Sorry, I wasn't listening." He chuckled darkly and opened the door.

Rose dragged the box along the side of the plane just for payback, pleased with the screeching sound it made. Megatron quickly chained her to the seat with the seatbelts and made it tight. "Do _not_ do that to me _ever_ again." He growled menacingly.

Rose struggled to breathe, managing a small nod before he let her go. Now she knew how much this guy was capable of, and it scared her out of her wits. '_Rosa, what have you gotten yourself into?'_

Megatron was pleased that she feared him now, it would be much easier to control her. But in the back of his processors there was a small part of him that didn't like it at all. But he shook it off, after all, he was a Decepticon. They didn't show any mercy. He had honestly lost count of how many Cybertronians and humans he'd killed since the war first started. But he didn't care, that was all the war was, fight and kill.

Suddenly, a small voice interrupted his thoughts, "Um, M-Megatron, we're here." Megatron grunted as confirmation and landed. Rose quickly grabbed her toolbox and scrambled out, getting as far away from his as possible while he transformed. She watched as he sat down by the cliff side, limping the whole way. Once he was settled he gestured for her to come closer, but she didn't move. He sighed, if she wasn't even going to do the job since she was afraid of him, what was the point? "Come here child, I will not hurt you."

Rose took a deep breath and cautiously walked towards him. Then got down on all fours to take out the necessary tools. She'd need just about everything that was in there to fix his arm, and his face was a whole other story. She'd need extra metal to put it back together. Once everything was out onto the grass she looked around for the limb, not finding it anywhere. _'Dang it.' _She thought. That meant that she had to ask Megatron if he knew where it was, and she so didn't want to talk to him again. Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her voice steady. "Do you know where your other arm is?" That was pretty good, didn't crack at all.

Megatron took out the mangled arm from behind him, having placed it there earlier. He silently set it in front of her, not wanting to frighten her again. Rose took the arm and looked it over. She wouldn't need anymore metal to put it back on, all she had to do was weld it back on his shoulder. "Could you lower your hand so I can reach your shoulder?" He picked up the limb and laid his hand out in front of her. Rose took no time to grab her welder and safety mask, and carefully got onto his talon-like hand. When she was stable he raised her up to shoulder level and she got to work.

4 hours later Rose pulled of her mask and sat down exhaustedly. She finally got Megatron's arm fully attached and functional. Who knew how much longer it would take to fix an alien robot? And she _still_ had to do his face and figure out what was wrong with his leg. She groaned a little at the thought.

Megatron moved his arm around, testing how it worked. He had to admit she did a very good job. And although she took four Earth hours, it was worth it. He wasn't in so much pain anymore. Glancing at the little femme in his hand and noticed how tired she looked. _'That is right.'_ He thought, _'Humans can't go as long of a time without staisis.'_ "You did well insect. I would like you to rest now, I will take you back to your home and come pick you up after the moon cycle."

Rose stretched out in his hand, leaning against one of his digits. "I'm gonna need metal to fix your face, do you want me to look for some tomorrow?"

"No. I will get the necessary items that you need." He lowered his hand so she could groggily stumble off and transformed. Rose packed everything up and hopped in, careful not to scrape the metal this time.

Megatron noticed that the girl was very silent in his cabin. He turned on his sensory cables and felt her breathe even and slow. The realization quickly dawned on him, she was asleep! He growled a little under his breath, but let her sleep. As long as she didn't release any kind of bodily fluid on his leather he'd be fine.

Once he landed beside her cottage he shook a little to wake her up. She only stirred a little before changing positions. "Insect." Still no response. "Rose!" Rose shot right up, frantically looking around. "What what?"

"We're here." He unstrapped her seatbelt and let her out. Rose put her toolbox down and patted the jet. "Night Megs." She muttered sleepily before working her way towards the front door.

Once she was safely inside Megatron mused over what she had called him. _Megs?_ Was that like a 'nickname' as the humans called it? He searched the word on the internet. Apparently a nickname was something somebody gave to a person or thing they cared about, just to show their fondness for them. A million questions ran through his mental processors. Why would she do that? He hadn't said one kind thing to the girl. And _why_ in Primus did he let her get away with it? Megatron turned around and flew off, hoping the meager chore of searching for the necessary metal would help him to forget about it. No such luck. He transformed in an abandoned train yard and took his anger out on the buildings. He had never had a nickname before, unless it was something one of his soldiers called him behind his back, which he found out about and put a stop to. But he had let this insignificant human get away with it? The sad part of this whole thing was that he didn't know why he was so angry about it. It was just a simple nickname, he was sure the femme didn't hold any hidden meaning behind it. It was still his name, just a little smaller. So caught up in his rage he didn't hear his first officer Starscream transform behind him. "Master, I am glad to see that you have been somewhat repaired."

Megatron turned to the smaller mech. "Yes, I have a new minion who is bringing me back to health. Are you well Starscream?"

"I only have a few dents sir. I am fine. I am here to inform you that your soldiers are inquiring what their orders are now."

'_Mindless drones.'_ He thought. "Tell them to keep hidden for now, once I am fully repaired I shall fly back to base to draw new tactics. Now leave Starscream, I would like to be left alone."

"Yes master."

Once he was gone Megatron continued searching for the metals. After finding a few decent pieces in an old steel factory he let himself go into staisis, that dreaded nickname still playing in his head.

**A/N: Okay! That's done. It's about 12:00 a.m. here in Michigan, so I'm going to bed sorry if this chapter was totally crappy, "which I'm pretty sure it was. I'm just so tired, but I wanted to get you guys a chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. Goodnight! **


	3. Break

Chapter 3 Break

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back. Thanks so much to all who reviewed. I rewrote this chapter, and it's a little longer so I hope it makes up for how long I've been gone. I don't have any excuses, just felt like taking a break for awhile. I hope you enjoy. **

Rose awoke the next morning to the sound of a jet engine approaching. She groggily fumbled around for her phone to check the time. "10:30!" She screamed, wasting no time to fly out of bed and try to get some clothes on. _Shit._ She thought. _Megatron's probably here!_ After managing to get into a pair of old jeans she sprinted to her bathroom mirror to make sure she looked decent. Shrugging she hastily took the stairs two at a time. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had her toolbox in hand when she appeared in the front door. Megatron sat in his alternate mode secretly amused by the human's antics. "Insect?" He called out.

Rose skidded to a halt in front of him, panting softly, "Yes?" She asked breathlessly.

"I believe your shirt is on backwards."

Rose gasped and looked down, her old shirt said "Starlane" on the front, the shirt's tag sticking out, visible to the world. On the back was the Nike logo. After blushing madly she managed to stutter out, "No, I-I always wear this shirt like this."

Megatron chuckled inwardly, "Oh is that so? You wouldn't be _lying_ to me, would you?"

Rose gulped and looked away, contemplating what she should tell him. She knew she shouldn't lie to him again, that'd only get her into _more_ trouble. But then again, she didn't want to know how much trouble she was in if he found out. Finally she sighed and looked down in defeat, "Yeah, I am, I'm sorry."

Megatron stayed silent for a moment, a little surprised that she told him the truth. _This human is bold. _He thought. "Well then, for confessing that you indeed did lie to me I shall spare you life, but _don't_ let it happen again."

Rose visibly relaxed, relieved that she wasn't in any trouble. "I won't. So what are we working on today?"

"_You_ are going to begin reconstructing my facial plates. You shall work until sundown and come here to rest. Then I will come back for you in the morning. You will have this schedule until my whole body is repaired, and if you do a satisfactory job, I might set you free."

Rose tensed at his words. _Set me free? What does he take me for, his slave? No way, after he's done I'm leaving whether he likes it or not._ Not wanting him to become suspicious of her silence she waved him off and climbed inside, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just go okay? I have a _lot_ of work to do."

Megatron started his thrusters and took off, completely ignoring the femme's insolence. He wasn't in the mood to deal with it today, he was still curious about the nickname she gave him yesterday.

"Rose?" He suddenly spoke up.

Rose, a little biy startled since he used her real name looked up from her toolbox, "Yes?"

"Why…why did you call me Megs during the last moon cycle?"

Rose was a little miffed by his question. He didn't _seem_ mad about it, just curious, but she also wondered why it would bother him so much anyways. Twirling a piece of hair around her finger she replied, "Um… I don't know, I was pretty tired last night so it as probably because of that. If it bothers you I won't call you Megs again."

Megatron remained silent again. Did he want her to stop calling him Megs? Now he really wanted to hit himself, why did it matter? He shouldn't be worrying about something so insignificant as a simple nickname, "It is fine." He replied stiffly, very annoyed with himself for his earlier musings.

Rose just shrugged and turned to look out the window. Megatron watched her closely from the mirror, trying to assess what she was thinking about. Suddenly she asked, "Are we going back to the forest?"

"Yes, it is one of the only locations in this area that we can remain undetected."

Rose nodded and resumed her attention to the scenery.

A few minutes later Megatron opened his hatch and Rose climbed out onto the soft grass. She briskly strode away from the jet so he could transform, which he did so once she was far enough away from him. Once he was ready Rose clapped her hands and opened her toolbox, "All right, let's get to work then."

Megatron laid a clawed hand down so she could climb up, then raised her eye level to his face. Rose grabbed a wielder and got to work.

As time went by Megatron found himself becoming intrigued by this girl. He didn't understand why, but she truly seemed different from the other filthy humans. Of course, he would never tell her that. But the way she was determined to help him that day, unafraid of his threats or his size, it made him _respect_ her, even if it was just a little bit. Even some of his own soldiers didn't have the courage that she had shown, or that concern she had for his wellbeing. He hadn't seen anything like it before in a human. Well, except for Sam, but he was different. His hatred for Sam made him just like any of the other insects on this planet.

A small hand waving in front of his optics shook him from his thoughts. Rose saw that she had his attention and continued what she was saying, "I'm pretty much done with your face. There's just one more part I need. So, um, if you could-"

"Just tell me what it is you need and I shall have it for you the next sun cycle."

Rose looked up at him in surprise, "Tomorrow? But it's-"

"I am pleased with the work you have done today. I shall acquire the part and have it for you 'tomorrow' as you call it."

Rose glanced down at her watch, it was only 3:30. Now she was really confused, Megatron has specifically said that she was working from dawn until dusk, so why was he letting her finish now? "Um…" She nervously scuffed her foot against the metal, "But, you said that I was working morning until night everyday. Why, why are you letting me finish now?"

Megatron became a little angry at her curiosity, how dare she question his commands? Of course, another more logical part of him reasoned that she was sincerely confused and she deserved an answer.

He went with the rasher side.

Rose watched as his red optics narrowed dangerously at her. She gulped, pretty sure she upset him somehow, but held her ground.

"You _dare_ question my authority?" He murmured in a menacing tone, "You dare question my commands?"

Rose visibly flinched a little but turned to glare right back, "I'm not! I was just asking a simple question solely because I'm confused! You specifically told me I worked until nighttime and now you're telling me something completely different! Why are you getting angry with me?"

Megatron slammed his other hand down and brought her close to his face, "Because puny human! You are yelling at me, Lord Megatron! And you are asking questions that are completely senseless that only an _insect_ like you would be foolish enough to ask! I will not tolerate your disrespect towards me! Now leave! Before I end your worthless life indefinitely!" He carelessly threw her onto the ground and watched to see what she would do next. Rose slowly sat up and kept her head low to the ground. He watched as tears fell to the grass and observed that she was cradling her left arm. Had he hurt her? His rasher side came out again, why did it matter?

Rose's head snapped up to look at him, pain and anger radiating from her eyes. "You _broke_ my arm! How could you do this to me? I was only trying to help! Now you've went and did this!" She held up her now swelling arm, "I felt so bad for you that day, and even though you've been treating me _horribly_ I've stayed with you! This is how you repay me? No, I'm done! Figure out how to fix yourself! I hate you!" She quickly got up and stumbled into the forest, sobbing hard. Running blindly she didn't notice the fallen tree branch that was in her path and tripped over it falling hard onto the cold earth. In too much pain to get up she just stayed there, curling up in a ball and letting all her anger and sorrow out.

Megatron stood frozen in the meadow, the same phrase running through his processors again and again, "I hate you." She hated him? Of course she did, he broke her arm for crying out loud. He didn't mean to hurt her. He was just angry about what she had said. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so angry at her, she was only asking a question, but it was in his nature as a Decepticon to anger easily. "It doesn't matter that she's hurt." He told himself harshly, "It will be easy to find another human perfectly capable of doing the job."

But not one like her.

Megatron growled as the thought came to mind. Why did he care at all? She was only a human, and a stubborn one at that! He shouldn't care about her wellbeing. Finally, he just made up his mind that he would find her and find medical attention for her only because she was the human he wanted to finish the job, nothing more.

Sighing, he turned on his sensors to try and locate where she was. _She couldn't have gone far. _About a half a mile away he picked up a life form in the forest. He transformed and decided to try something new that Starscream had invented for him. It was called a holoform, and it was designed to blend in with humans easily. Turing it on he felt his processor being split two ways, now able to see from his alt mode and his human eyes. Once the sparks disintegrated he jogged off into the forest, honing in on Rose's location. He was right about her not getting far, he found her on the ground sobbing uncontrollably and cradling her arm to her chest. He swiftly scooped her up in his arms and started back to his alt mode. He felt her struggle in his grip, "Who are you?" She cried out, her eyes wide with fear.

Megatron held her firmly against her chest and glanced down at her. "Do not worry, it is only me."

Her struggling ceased and she looked up at him in surprise. How could this be Megatron? He was human, and a handsome one at that. His platinum blonde hair was tousled into that "messy hair" look and his eyes were blood red. He was also very muscular, with bulging biceps and strong abs. There was no way this was Megatron. "No seriously, who are you, there's no way you're Megs."

He smirked a little but kept his eyes ahead. "It is me, Megatron. You are confused because this is a holoform, we use it to blend it with humans stupid insect."

Upon hearing this Rose's struggling increased. She didn't want to have anything to do with this guy, he had _broke_ her arm. "L-let me go!" She cried. "Megatron let me go!"

They made it to the clearing, and Rose struggled even harder, desperately wanting to be free of his grasp. Megatron walked a little faster but didn't let her out of his iron grip. Tears again streamed down Rose's cheeks, "Please let me go Megatron, I promise not to question you anymore, _please_ don't hurt me!"

Megatron stopped and looked down at the girl in his arms, his eyes fierce and determined, "Rose I am not going to harm you again. I am taking you to get medical help for your arm, so please stop struggling."

Rose stopped and glared up at him, her words full of venom, "_Why_ would _you_ want to help me? You were the one who did this to me in the first place!"

He set her down in the hatch and disappeared into a flurry of sparks right before her eyes. The hatch closed and the jet started up. Rose fumbled with her seatbelt and jumped when it strapped itself. The radio came to life, "You are the one I want to repair me, you cannot do that being injured, so I am simply taking you to find medical attention." Rose kept her head down to hide her surprise. "Why?" She asked quietly, "Why would you do this to me?"

Megatron took off into the sky, "I was angry, I did not understand that you were only asking a question, and that you were sincerely confused. I did not mean to harm you. But, I am a Decepticon lord, I do not take disrespect lightly."

"I wasn't trying to be disrespectful." She mumbled, wincing a little when they hit an air current. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she tried not to cry. Megatron noticed her discomfort and tried not to shake as much.

"We are almost to a 'hospital' as you humans call it."

Rose nodded and let out a hoarse whisper, "Thank you."

This girl never ceased to surprise him. He has never been sincerely thanked before. Why would he be? He was a ruthless Decepticon, killing almost anyone on sight. Not knowing how to respond he kept flying in silence.

They landed in a field a few miles away from the hospital a few minutes later. Megatron enabled the holoform and jogged to the large building with Rose in his arms. Once they reached the entrance Rose pointed to a sign that read 'emergency' and Megatron took her in. Stopping at the reception desk he put Rose down and got the attention of the female human behind the computer. Rose turned to him and put a hand on his arm, "I can take it from here." She murmured. Megatron nodded and swiftly walked back out to his alt mode. Once he was a safe distance away from the humans he disabled the holoform and thought about the day's events. What would Starscream had thought if he found out that his lord was helping a human? _Although he wouldn't show it he would be disgusted with me._ He thought. But that didn't matter now, Starscream wouldn't dare question his choice, if he was angry with his decision, so be it.

After awhile Megatron spotted Rose coming towards him with some sort of sling holding her arm. Once she was close he opened the hatch for her and she cautiously climbed in. All was silent as he started his thrusters and flew off. When they finally reached Rose's cottage she climbed out and turned to face him, "So…it looks like I wont be able to work on you for a few weeks…" She said.

Air compressed from his features, "I understand, once you are fully healed I shall come for you again. Until then…rest."

Rose nodded, "The doctor said it was a pretty clean break so it won't take too long to heal but…if you're in a hurry to be fixed why don't you find someone else to do it? I'm sure there's people out there who can do a better job than me."

"No. I shall wait for you."

Rose didn't question it, but she want to do something. Cautiously, she walked closer to the jet and put her hand out. When Megatron didn't say anything she gently placed it on the metal and moved it across the wing, "Thank you." She murmured, "For everything, and…I-I forgive you for getting angry with me. So, I'll see you in a few weeks?"

Megatron thought about her words then rumbled, "Yes, I shall come check on you in about two Earth weeks. Goodbye Rose."

Rose smiled and took her hand away, "Bye." With that she walked into her house. Standing in front of the full length mirror in her bathroom she held up her broken arm, "Rose," She whispered, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

**A/N: And there you go! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

**~Court**


	4. Shopping and Stealing

Chapter 4: Shopping and Stealing

The next week was tough. Rose sat on her old recliner throwing a ball up into the air and catching it with her good hand. She thought back to what she'd actually accomplished in the past several days. She'd cleaned her house, "sort of" she did some paperwork for her health insurance so they might actually cover some of the cost of her hospital bill, and read a few books. She didn't have cable, which, at this point in time, was a total mistake. And no one ever stopped by without calling first as she lived in the middle of nowhere. So, all that being said, she came to the one and only rational conclusion she could come up with.

She was bored out of her mind.

Not only was she bored, but she was frustrated as well. When you only had one good arm, it really made you appreciate ever having two. She couldn't do anything with one arm, even the simple things like putting clothes on and making food. Lately she'd worn sweats and a tank top because they were the easiest things to put on, and frozen meals were her new favorite. She knew that she should call someone to come help her but she was a little afraid of what Megatron would do.

Megatron. Didn't that name make her smile. She groaned and ran a hand through her unkempt waves. How in the world did she get into this mess? Why did she have to be the one to find a hurt fifteen foot tall alien? What did she do to deserve this? Sure, she could've walked away and not even approach him, but her conscience would have never let her live that down.

She rolled her eyes, sometimes it was really hard to do the right thing.

Trying to move her broken arm her thoughts returned to the alien she was pretty much a slave to. Okay, maybe not a slave since she still did what she wanted, but still, if he wanted her to do something, she had to do it or suffer the consequences. And not question it either so she'd recently learned.

She had to admit, he scared the crap out of her, but that didn't mean she was going to let him push her around. She learned a long time ago not to let anyone push you around even if there are consequences. That being said she concurred that yes, she would do what he wanted since that was what she agreed to in the first place, and when her work was done she'd leave no matter what he said. Besides, didn't he help her? Yeah, he was the one who hurt her in the first place, but he didn't have to take her to the hospital. She felt like she had to return the favor. It wasn't like Megatron was gonna let her go anytime soon anyways. She shook her head, she had to be careful now, she didn't know what would set him off, and she really didn't want another broken bone much less being killed.

A phone rang making her jump and drop her ball. She scrambled around for her cell and finally found it precariously lodged under her butt. She let out a sound of irritation and answered the phone. "Hello?"

_ "Hey Rosie, it's Lia."_

Rose grinned, "Lia! You have no idea how happy I am to talk to another human being!"

Lia laughed, _"I'm sure you are, especially your best freakin' friend in the whole wide world! Anyways, I'm calling cause I wanted to know if you wanna get out of the house and go shopping with me?"_

She squealed excitedly, "Of course I want to go! But…" She paused, "You're gonna have to help me carry my bags…"

A long pause before Lia asked, a concerned edge in her voice, _"Why? What happened? Are you okay?"_

"Um… I kind of broke my arm."

A gasp was heard over the phone, _"Rose! Why didn't you call me sooner? What did you do?" _

Rose nervously twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She scrambled to come up with a good excuse. "Well… I fractured it when I…f-fell off a ladder." She smacked her forehead at how dumb it sounded. "It just happened." She added quickly.

_"You fell off a ladder? Hun, I knew you were clumsy, but not that clumsy."_

She breathed a sigh of relief and for one was glad to be clumsy because Lia might not have bought it otherwise. "Yeah, it hurt pretty bad, but do you still wanna go? I am dying to get out of this house."

_ "Of course! I'll carry your stuff if you can't handle it, it wont be a problem. So, pick you up in five?"_

"Perfect, see you then." She hung up and got to her feet. Screw Megatron! If he had a problem with her going, she'll take her chances. She wasn't going to let him bully her anymore. As much as she didn't like it, she had to stand up for herself. He may be bigger than her, but it still wasn't right. He broke her arm for crying out loud!

A car horn sounded from her driveway. She glanced out her window and smiled. Lia's five usually meant she was already on her way and you were coming whether you wanted to or not. She shook her head, Lia was so different from her. Where she was quiet and shy when out in public, only being silly and spontaneous when alone with people she'd known for a lifetime, Lia was loud and outgoing. She was the one to say hello to just about anyone that passed by, and shamelessly flirted with any boy who glanced her way. They were complete opposites.

And that's just how she liked it.

Grabbing her bag she bounded down the steps, ever so cautious not to bang her arm into anything in her wake. Lia waved enthusiastically when she came into view. She rolled down the window and squealed, "Rosalina Analise Starlane! I cannot believe you did that to yourself! I almost didn't believe you when you told me." She opened the passenger door for her and watched Rose slide in. Once the door was shut she put the car in reverse and slid out of the driveway. "But that's an honest to goodness cast you've got there… Hey! Can I sign it?"

Rose rolled her eyes, Lia could be so childish sometimes. "Um… sure I guess."

Lia grinned at her, "Good, cause I wanna be the first one to do it!"

She laughed, "You might be the only one to do it!"

They sat in companionable silence for the rest of the way, sometimes singing together when a certain song came on.

Finally the shopping complex came into view. They drove around to their favorite store, Lumiere du Soliel and found a parking spot.

The two women excitedly walked inside. Lumiere du Soliel was the best store for keeping up with the latest fashions. Just about anything you saw in the newest fashion magazines was there for you to purchase. They received new shipments weekly, so you never knew what you'd find. Once inside Lia pulled Rose directly to a rack to look at some new dresses that came in.

The next two hours pretty much went that way. Lia pulling her along, getting a few bags as they went. After awhile, and much persuasion on her part, she left Lia to go to another store called Calla Lilly Paints. She hadn't painted in awhile, favoring metal working for the past few months. But now she had a new idea, and she just had to paint it. Almost immediately she found the oil paints and immersed herself in the different brands. She needed something good, and it was tough to find a good paint for the canvas she preferred to use. Finally finding one she liked and knew well, Cascade de Couleurs, she looked for the colors she needed. So immersed in the paints she was that she didn't notice the man slowly creeping towards her. His eyes zeroed in on her bags as he hid by the rack behind her. Finding his perfect time to strike he dashed forward and pushed her hard into the rack. Rose gave a piercing cry and slid to the ground, cradling her broken arm. The thief snatched her things and sprinted for the exit, laughing as he went about how easy it was to take that chicks stuff. A few security guards started racing towards him and he pumped his legs fasted. This time, he would not get caught. He was glancing back at the guards when suddenly he slammed into something hard. Stumbling back and hitting the ground with a thud he stared up in fear at the man he ran into. Said man had blonde hair that looked almost silver when the light hit it right, and ruby red eyes that penetrated his with hate, disgust, and blood lust. He grabbed the man's stolen items and stood at full height to tower over him. He kicked the terrified man in the gut and swiftly bent down to grab him by the neck. Holding him up as if he weighed nothing he glanced at the puny humans coming towards him with scorn. How dare they think they can stop him! Dismissing the guards he turned his attention back to the choking glitch in his iron grip. In a voice only coming out as an angry whisper he growled, "You dare injure my servant?" His voice rose in hatred, "You dare try to steal from something that is mine?"

The guards lunged for him, he easily swatted all three of them away, throwing each of them into the wall. The thief was trying to speak, but it was only coming out in garbled noises. Megatron laughed darkly, "Disgusting insect, you will pay for what you've done." The man's eyes widened as Megatron slowly squeezed the life out of him. He started flailing around, trying to free himself from his grip. But it was no use, soon the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He made one more last ditch attempt to free himself, then went limp.

With a scoff Megatron threw the corpse to the floor. Humans were so fragile. It only took a little pressure to end the bug's life, it was almost sad, just how easy it was. He grinned, but then again, it really wasn't. Bending down he picked up the bags and turned to face the wall behind him. The so called security guards were crumpled to the floor, all unconscious. He walked over to them and snapped each of their necks with his foot. Something about killing these worthless life forms always brought a smile to his facial plates.

Once he saw that his work was finished he went to find Rose. More humans were coming to try to stop him. He needed to get out of there before the Autobot's acquired word of this. As much as he hated to say it, he wasn't quite physically ready to face off with them again. "Soon." He murmured to no one in particular as he ran, "Soon I will have my revenge."

Using his sensors he quickly found Rose a few rows down. She was laying against the rack the man shoved her into, a pained expression on her face. One look at her told him she hadn't moved from the position the insect left her in and he could tell why. She was cradling her broken arm to her body, it must've been injured again when she hit the rack. He growled, it angered him a little that anyone thought they could hurt a servant of his. He didn't care if Starscream was injured, or any of his other soldiers, but Rose was different. She was a lot more fragile than his warriors were, and was the key to him getting his revenge on those weak minded Autobots. He needed her in top physical condition, and now he was sure there was another setback to the time that was already wasted on letting her heal. Again, he wondered why he didn't just kill her and find another capable human. Was she really worth all the time he was putting in for her? At this point he didn't know, nor did it matter. All he knew is that he had to get out of there.

Taking the bags in one hand he took Rose's frail body and cradled it in his other arm. Once she was secure he ran with a speed that surpassed any human, "Blast it." He muttered. His alternate form was a few shifts behind the complex. It would take a miracle for him to get there without running into any humans first. The only choice he had was to hide. He opened a web browser and scanned the internet to find a map of the building. Quickly spotting one he opened it and found a suitable place. Filing the directions into his processor he turned around. The humans were all looking for him now, he had to get there and fast. He cursed himself for having to hide from the humans like this.

One day, he would kill them all.

Finally, they reached the closed up store. Megatron dropped the bags and yanked the metal door up, breaking the lock in the process. After he was sure they weren't being followed he slid Rose inside with his free hand and shoved the packages towards her. Once she was safely in he closed the door behind them. They had to hide, the door wouldn't do any good to shield them as it was only a screen of some sort. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. There was a few old clothes racks but that was it. Suddenly a sign caught his optic, it was one of those fitting rooms the humans used to try on new materials.

That would have to do. He swept Rose back up in his arms and ran to the small room. It was unlocked, though it wouldn't have made much of a difference if it wasn't. Rose struggled in his arms, finally coming out of the trancelike state she was in. He let her down and watched as she gingerly sat on the wooden bench. The space was small, so he would have to stand. Rose rubbed her damaged arm, she still had awhile to go before it healed but that probably set her back to square one. She sighed, of course something like this would happen, what with the way her life was going she wasn't surprised.

It still hurt pretty bad though.

She was never one to cuss, but her arm was throbbing something terrible. In her mind she thought of a few quick little things to say, then felt guilty about it.

"Is you arm injured again?" Megatron asked gruffly.

She looked up at him, a lone tear cascading down her cheek. "Yeah… Megs, what's gonna happen now?"

"We shall go into hiding. I cannot have the Autobots obtain information on my whereabouts. You are coming with me."

Rose cocked her head to the side, hadn't she heard of the Autobots from somewhere before? "Autobots? Who are they?"

He was surprised she didn't protest about coming with him. Was it her fear of him that made her so accepting? No, when he looked into her eyes he saw no fear there, just pain and sadness. And what was with that blasted nickname? He would probably kill her one day for that. "The Autobots are an evil team of Cybertronians that destroyed our planet. Now they've come here to destroy myself and my soldiers. They are my enemy, and now yours too."

Her eyes widened, how could someone do that to their own planet? Why would someone do something like that? "That's horrible. Why are they trying to hunt you down? Cybertronians, is that was your race is called?"

"Yes. Al though we are divided into two separate entities. I am a Decepticon, that is what my soldiers and I are referred to as. They are searching for us because we tried to stop them from destroying our planet. Now the worthless pieces of scrap metal despise us, and are set on killing us all. And," He smirked at the lie, "on ending your race as well."

She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "No… You-you aren't going to let that happen are you?"

His smirk grew even bigger, with Rose believing that he was on the "good" side maybe she'd be more willing to do what he said. He sat down in the little space beside her and put a hand on his shoulder. Blood red eyes boring into hers he said determinedly, "You have my word."

** A/N: Okay! Well I'm back with a fresh muse and a passion for this story! I have to say, I like it even more than Scars! I tried to keep Megatron more "in character" for this chapter. I had a few people come to me about that, hopefully I did better this time. Please tell me what you think! ~Court**


	5. The Reflection

Chapter 5: The Reflection

**A/N: I'm back, thanks to all who have reviewed. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Reviews**

**SizzlingPrime: Lol, I don't know about THAT but she probably won't like them very much. :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheUltimateAirbender: Thanks so much! Yeah, that's good to hear because sometimes I feel like I really struggle with keeping him in character. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**GalaxyWarrioress1234: Yes, I was laughing hysterically as I wrote it. XD I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Naughtia: Yeah he did, but would he really be Megs if he didn't? Sorry for taking MONTHS to update! *Bashes head into keyboard* Life is so busy sometimes! Ugh!**

**Justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: I'm so happy you like it! Sorry, sorry, ****sorry**** for taking so long! *Totally feeling like a crummy writer right now***

**Girl. With. The. Crow. Tattoo: I am continuing! :)  
><strong>

**Autobot-Bre: Right? But that's Megatron. He lies. A lot. Well, more than a lot. :3 The update is herre! *Very late though***

**SilverNeira: Oh yes he will! He's gonna get his aft whopped somethin' horrible! Lol, thanks for leaving a comment!**

**Guest: There is now! Thanks for commenting!**

**Never Ending Illusions: Awe ya love it? That's great! I think they're pretty cute…but maybe that's just me… :3 Yeah, she might! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bee4ever: Yeah, I don't either, it's tough to write a romance fic with a Decepticon, they're just so…well, evil. I'm really happy you enjoy it and I will try my best! :)  
><strong>

**Kira Artemis Ga Hoole: Thank you! Well…it wasn't soon…but it's up!**

**Slashcar: Chapter 5 is here and fresh off my notebook! :D**

**StolenWings: Lol, that's pretty funny. "I swear I'm not a stalker or anything…" XD Thanks ****SO**** much! I'm totally elated that so many people enjoy it! Thanks for taking to time to leave an awesome review! :)  
><strong>

**CrAsHqUeEn18: Yes, I worried about that, him becoming OOC, but I'm trying my best to reel him in and get him back into character. Thank you for taking an interest in my little fic!**

**Rose of Dusk: Thank you, you don't know how motivating it is to hear that. Again, thank you. :)  
><strong>

**Yukira-Kuchiki: Lol, I'm glad I got you into the world of Megatron! :D Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm sorry it wasn't as speedy as everyone hoped. :/**

**LuluCalliope: I'm glad you think so! Lmao same here! I guess people handle things in their own ways, but I would've fainted on the spot… :3 Well, she has been through a lot, guess the shock kinda messed with her common sense too. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dragon of Yin and Yang: I am continuing! :)  
><strong>

**I love you all! Everyone who takes the time to review, I just want to let you know that I cherish ****every**** one. Enjoy. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A woman no older than twenty-five stared blankly out into the storm. It was so _cold_, but hey, what would you expect being in Maine during fall? Well, that's where she thought she was at least.

It had been two weeks since the incident at the mall, and she'd barely seen Megatron since. He had brought her to a cave and put a _tracking device_ of all things around her wrist. She vividly remember the conversation they had about it, and even now she scolded herself for not seeing his anger. She had almost gotten her arm broken again because of it. That was a side of Megatron that she truly hadn't seen before. At first he let her do as she please, but now with the Autobots after him, she had completely lost that luxury.

To sum it up, she couldn't leave the cave. Ever. At least not until the coast was clear. It has been fourteen days and Megatron had only come back twice. Usually he let his messenger Laserbeak bring her food, water, and clean clothes. For that she was grateful though, Megatron was always in a bad mood when he came to visit her, and Laserbeak was much better company. He could be sick and totally irritating at time, but it was much better than dealing with Jerkatron. With Laserbeak she could be herself a little, and not have to deal with angry outburst all the time. It wasn't that he didn't have them…he just didn't have them as much.

Rose sighed and shook her head. She knew Megatron meant well, she was never hungry, and he was protecting her for the Autobots after all, but she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her guy that he wasn't being completely truthful with her. Some of the things he told her just didn't add up, but normally she shook it off.

She never wanted to be apart of a war, but she was willing to help him. He had saved her life-more or less-from that man and the Autobots he so fiercely hated. Something like that she just didn't take lightly, so even though she _really_ didn't want to, she would help him. Besides, at this point she had no choice in that matter. He had assured her that the tracking device was only to keep her safe, but it greatly disturbed her.

To be honest, she felt like a dog on a leash. She was fed only when he deemed it time to feed her, and she couldn't go anywhere without his permission. It was maddening having to wait like this, and her arm was almost healed. She was itching to have something to preoccupy her mind, she had done fifteen drawings already and it was getting rather boring. She missed Lia, and worried about her all the time. What had happened to her? Was she looking for her? Rose had no doubt in her mind that she was. Her parents were probably worried sick about her too.

She quickly shook the thoughts away. Mulling over things that she couldn't control was a waste of time. Taking one last look at the outside world she turned to go deeper into the cavern. The first few nights alone had terrified her to no end, but not she knew how to build a small fire with the kindling Laserbeak left for her. It helped brighten up her shelter a bit, and stopped the darkness from playing tricks on her mind. Once she reached her little camp site she surveyed the area. Her fire was still going strong, which she was glad for with that pelting rain and penetrating cold. She plopped down on her air mattress a little ways from the fire and warmed her hands. It had to be at least noon by now, and there was no sign of Megs or Laserbeak. This worried her a little, one of them always came on Wednesday to give her rations and clean clothing. She never knew how they got it, but she figured they were stealing it since all the price tags were still on them. She didn't even know how they knew her size, but the clothes always fit. It made her feel pretty guilty that they were stealing on her behalf, but what else could they do? They were robots, she figured they didn't have jobs that brought in five grand a week for her supplies. It horrified her that they were stealing such expensive stuff, but there wasn't much she could do about it so she'd learned to accept their thievery.

Shaking the anxious thoughts away she glanced down at her sketch pad and shrugged. Might as well do yet another drawing, there wasn't much else she could do around here unless she wanted to go count rocks or something. Pencil in hand, she got comfy on her mattress and opened the pad to a clean sheet. She bit her lip, now came the tricky part. What in the world should she draw? She listed off the things she'd already drawn: the landscape outside, Laserbeak, Lia, a butterfly, and her campsite. Suddenly an idea came to mind, what about Megaton?

She rolled the idea around for a moment, imagining his features and deciding if she had the skill to accurately sketch him or not. After a minute she blew her hair out of her face and just went with it.

As any good artist she took her time to visualize his features, where plates needed to be shaded, how to make it all seem symmetrical, and how to make it look lifelike. She had to admit, this was going to be tricky, especially since she was doing it by memory. Once she got her visual she got to work sketching him out.

An hour passed, then two, but Rose didn't even notice. Once she got started on a drawing, she didn't stop until it was completely finished. She was done sketching his body, now she went on to add his head and the smaller details. It was a little tougher to do since she hadn't finished fixing him yet, and so she had to come up with some of the parts, but she liked how it was turning out.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear a jet land just outside the cave. The rain had stopped, so Megatron saw no need to try to maneuver into the slagging mud hole. It was moments like that when he really came to despise this planet.

Opening the cockpit he activated his holoform and slung the pack of Rose's supplies over his shoulder. To a normal human it would've weighed a ton, but he wasn't even a human so he carried it as if it were a bag of feathers.

He was in a better mood today, Optimus and his scumbot team had finally given up on searching for him, for now at least. There were a few moments where they almost had him, but in the end they were no match for his elusiveness. The only thing that worried him a little was the fact that they knew he had Rose. He had now idea how in the Pit they found out, he was sure it was probably thanks to those slimy humans helping them. That was something he never understood about his enemy, how they could put up with such a large amount of humans for so long.

Speaking of humans, there was also the matter of his: Rose. He was a little surprised to see that she hadn't noticed him yet. Whatever she was doing it seemed to require he full attention. Her head was bent over a pad of something the humans called paper, on which she seemed to be scribbling some kind of image. He couldn't tell what it was since her hair was in the way.

The Decepticon took this chance to study her a bit more closely. He was in an uncharacteristically thoughtful mood today, and although he would love to startle her he was content in just watching her instead. He'd never truly looked at a human before he met Rose. Quite frankly, he really couldn't care less what they looked like. He knew they were all ugly and disgusting. The only time they ever looked good was when they were under his foot.

Rose was skinny by human means, her hair was a bit more disheveled than usual, but he suspected that, that was from being blown out of her face countless times. It irritated him when she did that, if it was such a nuisance to her why didn't she cut it off?

He made a not to express that much to her later.

The girl had fiery brown eyes with flecks of hazel if you looked hard enough. They were always so full of life, it was something not seen in Cybertronians. Human eyes were so expressive, whereas you couldn't tell what his species was ever processing. She was very pale in color, her skin seemed almost translucent at times, and there was just something in her gaze that made you think she was looking right into your spark.

Megatron came closer to the girl, not stopping until she could peer over her shoulder and see what she was doing. What he saw made his energon run cold.

It was him.

Her depiction of himself was so lifelike, and had such fine detail as if she worked hard to get everything just right. It astounded him that she could _remember_ so much about him. There was so little flaw in her work, all the way down to his cold and unfeeling optics, not that he was dare tell her that much. It captured all of his traits in perfect proportion: his Decepticon emblem, all of his parts-even the ones he was still missing-and the air of destruction and evil that enveloped him although she probably didn't see it. He didn't know whether to rip it up or leave her to finish, this was something that he, leader of the Decepticons for _millenia_, had _never_ seen before.

"What are you doing?"

A deep, raspy voice behind Rose made her jump. Snapping her sketchbook closed she whirled around to face Megatron. Once she realized who it was she relaxed a little, but her eyes help caution as she carefully chose her words, "Drawing."

She watched as he came around and snatched her book of drawings, but made not move to take it from him. She _really_ didn't want to fight today.

The artist sat frozen as Megatron leafed through her pictures, finally coming to a stop on the one of him. He turned the book around so she could clearly see the picture.

"Why did you do this?" He asked, a trace of malice seeping into his voice.

Rose shrugged indifferently and looked him in the eye, "Because I was bored." She replied simply.

Megatron stared at her for a long moment, then closed the book and threw it back to her. Wordlessly he took off the backpack and threw that to the ground beneath her feet. Once he saw that the supplies were in her hands he disappeared and started his engine.

Upon seeing this Rose dropped the bag and ran out to the jet, "Wait!" She called out over the roar.

The aircraft looked as if it was going to take off, but at last the engine died and Megatron spoke, "What is it fleshling?" He barked coldly.

The brunette shivered a little at his tone. Nervously tugging at a lock of hair she searched for words, "I-well…I was wondering…can I come with you?" She blurted out finally.

A little shocked at her own request she had no choice but to keep going, "I-I mean, it's been two weeks, and my arm is healed enough, I can repair you now. Um, that is if you want." Dang it! She wanted to smack herself in the head for her foolishness. He was really going to kill her this time!

"Look," she started a bit more calmly, "I didn't know you would become so upset about the drawing, I just didn't have much else to do! I'm sorry if it angered you okay?"

All was silent, and Rose braced for the worst. She was surprised when nothing came, all that happened was his cockpit popping open, and Rose took it as a yes and happily hopped in.

As they flew Megatron finally spoke, "You shall work today, but after the sun sets I will take you back to the cavern. I do not know if it's safe yet."

Rose couldn't be happier, she got to get out of there! "Thanks Megs! I-I mean Megatron." She amended sheepishly, but Megatron made no notion that he heard the mistake. They just flew, each becoming lost in their own thoughts.

**A/N: Yeah…I know this probably isn't what you expected, but it's been awhile. Why Megatron's like this? He's just in a mood. Like everyone, I'm pretty sure he can still be cold and evil and still be quiet at times. It's a filler, but I used this for you guys to kinda get a visual of Rose and to set up the next chapter. I've got a great plan for chapter 6, the Autobots will be making an entry! So be on the lookout for that! Sorry again if this didn't live up to your expectations. :/ Anyways, Scars is up next for an update, and NO it wont take like 3 months. Pinkie promise. **

**Press the review button my dear readers, I seriously need it right now. I'm losing my muse, and my mojo in general if you know what I mean. **

**Have a Merry Christmas**

**~Court**


	6. Lying Through Your Teeth

Chapter 6: Lying Through Your Teeth

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys. I know it's been a long, long time since I've updated. I guess for awhile I just lost an interest in writing. I'm back now though, and I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter. **

Rose was very pleased with all she was getting accomplished today. Although her arm throbbed on and off while she tweaked with Megatron's plates, all went well. Most of the time the Decepticon stayed silent, simply watching her work with his cold optics. She didn't dare try to start up a conversation with him, not with what happened the last time she'd decided to open her big mouth. She just couldn't figure out this guy...anything she said or did could make him angry, and that was the irritating part. On a scale of one to ten on anger issues, he was definitely an eleven. So that being said Rose drifted into her own thoughts. There were so many questions she wanted answers to, like why the Autobots hated her race so much. She knew that, compared to them, humans were pretty much insects just waiting to be squashed, but that didn't mean they didn't have value. Rose considered herself quite intelligent on human standards. Didn't that mean something?

Obviously not since the Autobots were trying to end them all.

Rose shook her head and dispelled the anxious thoughts. She had Megatron's word; he wouldn't let the Autobots destroy her race. At this point she had no choice but to trust him. Sometimes she wondered though. Megatron was always so cold, unfeeling, and downright heartless, how could the Autobots possibly be any worse than that? Not to mention how creepy he looked at times. She didn't even want to think about what an Autobot looked like. The thought made her shiver. Then her thoughts turned to what he had said that day at the mall, and she grew sad. Had the Autobots really destroyed their home planet? Rose couldn't help but feel sorry for Megatron and his soldiers, even if he had broken her arm.

'That could be a reason why he is the way he is.' She mused.

"Megatron?"

The Decepticon leader was brought out of his thoughts when a small feminine voice called for him from his chest. He fixed his ruby-red optics on her in a

cold stare.

"What is it girl." He barked, irritated that the planning he had been doing was interrupted.

Rose paid no mind to his obvious disinterest in talking to her. She was curious, and had finally worked up the courage to start up a conversation.

"Do you ever miss your home planet?" She asked quietly.

Megatron was a little taken back by her question. His optics whirred as he took in the sad expression on her face. A million questions about why in the Pit she was asking him this ran through his processor. He did not care about what happened to Cybertron. That slagging planet was going to Pit anyway, what with the Autobots thinking they were designated to run it. Although, her bringing it up did put him in a worse mood than to begin with. It sparked his hatred of the Autobots for what they did, and memories of the final battles on his home planet rushed into his processor. She somehow always knew how to irritate him most. His optics narrowed and took on an angry whir. Hundred of different ways to hurt her ran through his mind at that moment, but looking at how obviously sincere she was, he decided to let it go this time.

"Why." He asked in a clipped tone.

Rose was a little surprised by his reaction. For a minute there she thought he was going to throw her around like a rag doll again and had braced for the worst. Now she relaxed a little and fiddled with a wrench she was holding.

"I just wondered, because I know if something like that happened to my planet and I had somehow survived, I'd be heartbroken."

Megatron considered her answer and thought it to be ironic. Here she was, sitting in the claw of the one who was trying to destroy her planet, and she did not have the slightest idea. It almost made his facial plates turn up at the thought.

"No, I do not miss Cybertron. It was far superior to your dirt planet, but I do not have fond memories of my planet either."

Rose dismissed his jab against her home, arguing with him about the wonders of Earth would probably just get her into trouble. Still, she thought about his answer. It made sense, what with his planet being utterly destroyed in a bloody war. Yet, he had to have been around before the war began, didn't he have any good memories before it started?

She almost scoffed at the thought. This was Megatron for Pete's sake. He didn't have a happy part in his body.

The Decepticon lord surmised that she was satisfied with his answer as she was silent after that. She was being uncharacteristically quiet today and he wondered why. Usually she couldn't keep her mouth shut when he was around.

After several minutes passed, Megatron's thoughts drifted back to his next tactic. He needed to gather all of his soldiers who, without his leadership, were scatter all over the wretched dirt planet. Then, they could engage the Autobots in his next attack.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rose thought about her drawing as she worked, Megatron's reaction to it had confused her. At first he hadn't seemed very happy about it, but he still hadn't ripped it to shreds or even yelled at her for it. He had seemed surprised though, maybe because of how it lifelike it looked. Still, she wanted his opinion. She didn't know why, but then again, she was an artist. Even if his response was a bad one (and it most likely would be) she wanted a little feedback.

"What do you think of my drawing of you?" Rose asked out of the blue.

Air compressed from his plates in an irritated manner. Why did she continue to ask unnecessary questions? The picture had...intrigued him. As he thought back to his primary reaction he recalled the disbelief he had felt. He never knew a human could create such a...lifelike image. Her drawings rivaled some of the holographic "art" his own race created.

Although he would never tell her that.

He settled on degrading the little image instead. His pride was on the line.

"That scrap piece of paper?" He scoffed, "You were not even close to portraying my gloriousness. Why would I ever enjoy your work when I can have the best artist on Cybertron create something in my likeness? It was not good Rose, even on human terms." He spit out the last sentence as if being good on human terms was a crime in itself.

Ouch. No matter how hard she tried to fight them, tears welled up in her eyes at his words. She'd expected him to be harsh, but not...that harsh. Then she remembered his face when he first saw it. He wasn't disgusted by her drawing, it was written all over his face. He had almost...liked it. After years of staying in the shadows she had grown very good at observing people. Even if Megs wasn't really human, he wore the same facial expressions on his holoform that a real human would.

"You're lying." She said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

Instead of red anger filling his optics at her remark, he was shocked. The little human was bold. As she slowly drew her gaze to his, he saw that she knew her work was good. It wasn't in disobedience that she was stating the fact, she was only sticking up for what she knew was true. That was something ingrained in his race to respect, even if the auburn-haired girl was human.

Something similar to a knowing smile appeared on his facial plates. Rose could be very useful; she had many qualities that he hadn't witnessed in a human before, or even cared to. He just wanted to kill them all. Even so, Rose could be a major player in the cause. He could twist her mind, make her believe in _his_ cause. She could help him and his soldiers gain access to the heart of human society so in the end they could destroy it.

_But what about Rose. _A whisper almost coming from his Spark itself entered his thoughts.

His smile turned to a frown. She was a faithful servant, he would give her that. Even if he had to put her back into line sometimes. He concluded that he would give her a painless death in the end, if she continued to do all he asked.

_But that isn't good enough._

Megatron almost growled at the thoughts nagging at his processor. It _was _enough, it wasn't as if he was going to let her live. Besides, when they were through with her planet, there wouldn't be a habitable crevice for her to stay.

Rose watched in confusion as different emotions played on the Decepticon's facial plates. He still wasn't answering her; it was as if he had forgotten she was even there. She rolled her eyes, shrugged, and got back to work. "Stupid old man." She muttered angrily under her breath. He didn't deny it, but the fact that she wasn't worth an answer irritated her. She knew she shouldn't be surprised though, it _was_ Megs...

Yet she still wished she had his approval.

A warning blast hitting the wall on the other side of the Decepticon lord shook both of them from their thoughts.

"Megs? What was that?" Rose cried in terror.

Megatron's optics narrowed and focused on what looked to be four Autobots coming their way. Anger welled up inside him, how in the Pit did they find them?

"Slag." He growled with menace. His attention snapped to the female cowering in his claws, "Do not worry about your things, I am going to put you down and we are going back to the cave."

Rose silently did as he said and clung to one of his metal digits as he lowered his hand to the ground. A few more blue shots were fired, and once Rose was safely on the ground he transformed as fast as he could. He was sick of running, but there was nothing he could do about it at this point.

"Laserbeak, I need you to ready the hideout for my arrival. " Megatron barked into his communicator.

The metal bird responded immediately, "Right away Lord Megatron, are you in danger?"

He opened the cockpit and waited impatiently for Rose to hop in. The Autobots were getting close.

"Yes, somehow the Autobots found my location. I need Starscream to figure out how."

"I'll send a message to him right away." Came Laserbeak's quick reply.

Satisfied with his servant's answer, he turned on his engines in preparation for

takeoff.

That was the moment when _he_ transformed.

Optimus Prime looked no different from the last time he saw him, same alt mode, same driven optics, and same goal to save the human race and destroy their own.

Prime disgusted him.

"Let go of the girl Megatron." Optimus said in a commanding baritone.

Megatron chuckled darkly as Prime's followers transformed as well, all guns trained on him.

"I'm sure that the thought hasn't ran through your cluttered processor yet so I shall enlighten you; if you shoot at me, you will kill her too." He said the ending bit slowly, as if teaching a wayward Sparkling.

A standoff against the two forces commenced; neither made a move. Finally shots from above hit a nearby tree and every Autobot sprang into action.

"Starscream." Megatron said pleasantly. For once the wretch had perfect timing.

With Optimus's attention diverted the Decepticon leader took the opportunity to escape, leaving Starscream to his own devices.

Once he was a safe distance away, Starcream joined him in the air.

"You are dismissed Starscream. Find out whatever you can about the tactics the Autobots are using to find me, then send me the information." He said briskly through the comm link.

"Of course Lord Megatron." Starscream hissed, and began flying in the other direction.

With his servant gone, Megatron turned his attention to the ever-silent girl in his pilot seat. She was lost in her thoughts; looking out into the sky around them. Her mouth was turned downward and her forehead was wrinkled the slightest bit as if she were pondering something. He wanted to know what it was.

"What is on your mind." A voice rose from the small radio, invading her silent reverie.

She shrugged, not moving her gaze from the world outside.

"Those were the Autobots right?"

"Yes."

Rose struggled for words, "They seemed so...different from you."

Honestly the Autobots seemed...better, if that made any sense. Their eyes were a startling neon blue, and didn't hold the same malice that Megatron's blood red ones did. Some of them even seemed to have a sense of humor. Watching from the cockpit she had immediately taken a liking to the yellow one with black racing stripes. He had a flair about the way he transformed, it was almost as if he was break dancing. The blue one with red flames definitely had to be the leader of the group. There was an air of superiority about him, yet it wasn't the kind that went to some people's heads. His soldiers respected him, and wouldn't think twice about laying down their lives for him. It was very different from the relationship between Megs and Laserbeak. Laserbeak did what his leader commanded not because he respected him, but because he was afraid for his life if he failed to do it. Rose honestly didn't know what to think. Could the Autobots really be the bad guys when they emanated so much good?

_'Could he be lying to me?' _

The thought ate at her even though she tried to dismiss it. The realization hit her like a stack of bricks: if he was lying, then she was in the hands of the most dangerous thing on Earth.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Is Rose going to figure out the truth? Or is Megatron going to come up with a lie that'll save his aft? I guess you're all going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out. ;) As always, leave a review on your way out. I love hearing from you guys; it's my motivation to continue writing because I know people care about this story. **

**~Court**


	7. Loyalties

Chapter 7: Loyalties

**A/N: Hi guys, yeah I'm finally back. I saw the newest Transformers movie yesterday and I was pretty mad. Honestly did they _have_ to kill Ratchet? I was seriously yelling at the movie screen. On the other hand, seeing Optimus ride a dinobot was one of the most epic things I've seen in my entire life. Anyway, the moral of my rant is that seeing it inspired me to get back to writing my stories. His Little Flower and Scars are my top priorities so don't worry. :) I also have to thank everybody who reviewed, especially Kirake. I read and re-read your review quite a bit over the past few days, and it was a big reason that I wanted to start writing again. So...without further ado, here's chapter 7!**

Instead of going back to the cave as Megatron had originally planned, Rose was informed that they were going to his war base. It was too dangerous to stay anywhere near the vicinity that they has been spotted, and it was time for him to get his troops together. Apparently his new hideout was halfway around the world on a deserted island.

Honestly she didn't know why she was surprised. Her life ultimately changed forever once she met the Decepticon lord; it was time she started accepting it. They were going to travel a lot, her life would be endangered more times than she would be able to count-at least one of those times would be because of Megs-and if she lived to see the day he let her go, things would never go back to the way they used to be. Rose couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes as the realization truly hit her. When would she be able to see her family again? Would she even get out of this alien war alive?

Even though he could single-handedly fight off 20 foes and was a superior sentient being...he couldn't ignore the fact that he was weary. He supposed it had to do with the fact that he had been so severely damaged, not to mention he was flying across the human's dirt planet. The trip was taking longer than he had originally thought, but he couldn't afford to stop with the Autobots on his tail. No, he had to get to his base and quickly. They would be safe there for the time being, and it would be easier to rally his soldiers as they all knew that that was his legitimate war base.

As he flew over the expanse of water the humans called the Pacific Ocean, his thoughts turned to the ever-silent human of his own. There would be quite an uproar from his soldiers once they found out she was in his charge; he expected that. Most of them were at least partially intelligent, so once a warning was voiced he was pretty sure she would be relatively safe walking their halls. If any one of them so much as laid a finger on her, they would feel his wrath directly.

At the thought Megatron felt his spark flare in anger, but this was an irrational anger he should not feel just because of a single human life. The feeling frustrated him to no end, and it made him glad that Rose didn't want to have conversation at the moment because he really wanted to bite someone's head off.

Rose struggled to stay awake as the night went on. Megatron's command for silence didn't help matters since she didn't have anything to do but talk to him and look out at the blackened ocean. After the run in with the Autobots Megatron told her they were going straight to the island, so she wasn't able to retrieve her sketchbook or pencils. After voicing this to her robot counterpart he gruffly informed her that Laserbeak would bring her things to the base. Obviously that didn't help her boredom at this point in time, and in the end she succumbed to sleep.

Megatron thought of different battle strategies to pass the time. At one point he became so engrossed in his plans that he almost failed to notice the lack of movement from the little female in his cockpit. His attention turned to Rose as he watched her sleep. 'Humans could stasis in some of the most peculiar positions.' He mused. She sat sideways on the seat with her knees pulled up to her chest, and she subconsciously cradled her once-broken arm. Her lips were parted as she breathed peacefully in her sleep, and he noticed how pale they were. He never took into account how cold the planet's atmosphere really was; Rose must be freezing.

Megatron breathed another frustrated growl. Humans were so _fragile_. They did not do well in cold, they had to have sustenance every day to survive, and they could be killed so _easily_. He couldn't help but smile a little at the thought.

_But you want Rose to live._

This strange voice coming from his spark was making him very angry. However, right now it was right, he did not want her to die in here at least. That wasn't something he wanted to deal with at this point, and she could still be of great use to him.

He let his processor split in two as he activated his holoform. There was a large blanket underneath the empty seat-although he didn't know why-but he was glad for it at this point in time. At first he just threw it folded up on Rose's sleeping form. He figured she would get cold enough that she'd wake up and wrap up in it herself.

He was about to dissolve the holoform when he noticed Rose shiver violently. She still didn't wake up, and tried to curl into herself for more warmth. When he saw that she wasn't going to awaken and help herself, he unfolded the blanket and tucked it around her. His expression was hard as he watched her, his ruby-red eyes glowing in the near darkness. Before he really realized what he was doing, he moved his large hand and gently brushed the dark locks out of her face. Sometimes he honestly didn't know why he kept her around. She had already caused quite a bit of trouble for him. He was well enough to fly to his base, so he truly did not need her assistance in his repair anymore. She could be a ground spy if he knew she was truly loyal to his cause, but he also knew that if the Autobots got a hold of her she would find out that _he_ was actually the enemy this whole time. He supposed he could use torture to be sure that she stayed loyal to him, but at this point she would be useful enough without it. Rose was the type of human that trusted a little too freely, which he could fully exploit to his advantage. No, torture wouldn't be his best option right now but he wouldn't stop counting it as an eventual option.

He let his holoform dissolve and began to fly faster since his mind wasn't split two ways. It took a lot of concentration to keep the holoform up and fly at the same time. They would be there in a few Earth hours and he needed to start thinking about what reasons he was to tell his soldiers for bringing a human girl to their war base. He huffed a little, this was going to be more complicated than he had originally thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rose woke up to Megs' stern voice letting her know that they had arrived. She looked out the window and gasped at what she saw. At least 5 other robots with bright red eyes stood in front of Megatron. She would be lying to say that she wasn't a little scared at the sight of them.

She pushed off the blanket-a little confused as to how it got there-and turned her attention to the radio as it crackled to life.

"Stay behind me and be silent." Megatron barked through the speaker. The hatch was opened and Rose took a deep breath before she stepped out onto the sand. She watched as Megatron transformed into his bi-pedal form, and hurried behind his massive foot as soon as he was done.

The other Decepticons glared at the little human cowering behind their leader. They all shared the same thought: _why_ did Megatron have a human with him?

Barricade was the first one to express his bewilderment, "Lord Megatron, why in Primus do you have a disgusting _human girl_ with you?"

Soundwave immediately trained his cannon on Rose and she squeaked with fear, inching farther behind Megatron.

"I'd advise you not to shoot the girl Soundwave, if you value your life." Megatron growled darkly.

Soundwave put away his cannon but continued to glare at the insect his commander had brought in. "What is the meaning of this? What is she doing here?"

"She is my servant who will be of great use to us. Know this: If any of you so much as _touch_ her, you will have to deal with me directly. I will not tolerate her being seriously injured or killed. Let every warrior know because you shall _pay_ if anything happens to her by your hand."

There were hisses of disapproval from every one of the mechs, but they didn't challenge their leader's decision. "What use does she have to us?" Barricade eventually spoke up.

"She will be trained to become one of our ground spies. As a human she can get access into places we cannot." Rose gasped in shock at his plan but knew better to speak up against it. A _spy_? This was going to be more dangerous than she thought.

Megatron glanced down at her before turning is attention back to his scout, "Since you have such a problem with the girl being here Barricade, I'm appointing you to be her partner and guardian while she is with us."

**A/N: Oh Barricade isn't going to be happy about that one! Sorry guys, I thought I'd leave you with a little cliffhanger so you'll be excited for the next chapter. ;) As always, leave a review on your way out. I'd love to hear what you think!**

**~Court**


End file.
